Langston and Markko
by deanna.carpenter16
Summary: they become famous after they graduate
1. Chapter 1

Langston is sleeping in her room sleeping and Dorian came knocking on her door so Langston got up and answered the door

Langston: mom

Dorian: sorry sweetie its time to wake up for school

Langston: alright

Langston gets up and gets dressed and does her hair and make up and grabbed her stuff and went down stairs after she got down stairs she ate and Markko was at the door when she opened the door

Langston: Markko

Markko: suprised

Langston: ya

Dorian walks to the door with her purse

Dorian: Markko, Langston what is he doing here

Langston: like i know im suprised

Dorian: Langston get in the car Markko are you getting a ride with us

Markko: sure

Langston and Markko get in the car with Dorian and Dorian drives to the school as soon as she gets there she takes them inside

Dorian: alright Langston i have meeting here all day so after school wait by your locker or in the gym and i will be keeping a eye on you today so trust dont try a fast one today

Langston: i wont

Dorian: alright i love you

Langston: love you to

Langston and Markko walk to their lockers and grab their stuff out of their locker and went to class but Langston got stopped by the principal

Principal: Langston can i speak with you after class

Langston: sure

Principal: if your not there rite after the bell rings i will be announcing your name over the PA so dont try a fast one

Langston: got it

Langston went to class bumping into Dorian and dropping all her books

Dorian: Langston you need to get to class now

Langston: im trying

Langston picks her books up and went to class and sat down and the teacher came in

Teacher: everyone take your seats so we can get started

everyone sat down and Dorian walked past Langstons class room and saw Langston texting

Teacher: alright Langston whight is this answer

Langston: hunh

Teacher: this answer that is written on the board to the algebra equation

Langston: well the equation is 7x - 10 = 3 you would add 7 to each side then 10 + 7 would be 17x and divide that to 3 so 17x / 3 x= 5.6 repeating

Teacher: good now your homework tonight is on page 300 # 1 - 20 and 21 - 34 due tomarrow when you walk into class so have it ready

Langston: is that odds evens or all

Teacher: all

Langston started doing her homework she was almost finished when the bell rang

Teacher: class dismissed see you all tommarrow

Langston walked to her locker and grabbed her chemistry and was about to go to chemistry when the PA went off

Principal: Langston Cramer to my office please

Langston walked to the principals office trying to not run into Dorian she manage to get there with out running into her

Principal: take a seat

Langston: what is this about am i in trouble

Principal: not exactly

Langston sits down

Principal: Langston is Brittany always pushing you into Lockers and other people

Langston: ya why

Principal: okay how has this gone on for

Langston: i dont know a while

Principal: okay we will be keeping a close eye on her keep up the good work in school here is a pass

Langston: thanks

Langston walks out of the principals office and runs into Dorian

Langston: mom cant talk have to get to class

Dorian: not untill you tell me why you were in the principals office

Langston: she talking to me becasue of Brittany

Dorian: okay get your but to class

Langston walked to class and gave the teacher the pass and sat in her seat

Dorian goes by langston class to see what shes doing

Teacher: Langston what is CO2

Langston: easy carbon dioxide

Teacher: okay if it so easy here is your test

Langston: alright

Langston took her test and took it to her

Teacher: Langston you got them all rite have you thought about taking advance chem

Langston: no

Teacher: you should on every test you took for me you havent got one wrong

Langston: i will

the bell rings Langston grabs her stuff and walks out with Starr and they go to their locker and put their books in their locker and grabbed their history books and went to their history class and sat in their seats in the meantime the principal ran to Dorian

Principal: Dorian i need you to substitute 5 classes today history rite now the next class is English, Drama , Cheerleading your daughter is the captain and the gym class go i know you were hear spying on your daughter so now you get to be in every class your daughter is in

Dorian: she is going to kill me literally

Dorian walks in Langstons class and Starr was talking to Langston

Starr: Langston why is Aunt Dorian in our class

Langston: i dont know i will go check

Langston walks over to Dorian

Langston: mom what are you doing

Dorian: i am substituing here today ya i was done with my meetings early so now will be in the rest of your classes

Langston: mom i am going to nevermind

Langston sits down and Dorian takes attendence and Langston was talking to Starr and Markko comes in late and hands Dorian the pass and sits next to Langston and Starr

Markko: why is your mom substituteing Lang

Langston: dont know

Markko: well i know we better be good

Langston: i know if i dont i will be grounded

Dorian: Langston

Langston: ya mom

Dorian: can you pass the group project out

Langston: sure

Langston gets up and passes the project out and she sits back down and Langston, Markko and Starr worked together

the bell rang and Langston and Starr were getting everything together and Markko walked over to Langston and kissed her

Markko: look what i got for next month

Langston: What

Markko pulled the prom tickets out

Langston: you got them i thought you would never get them

Markko: so will you go

Langston: i'll think about it im joking yes now lets get to english

Langston walks to English with Dorian walking behinde her

Markko: im going to get a room at the palace

Langston: that is expensive

Markko: i know i want our night to be special

Dorian: what night

Langston: mom

Langston stopped at her locker and opened her locker and put her books in her locker as Markko and Starr went to their locker

Dorian: Langston

Langston: uhhh nothing

Dorian: Langston Cramer tell me now

Langston: about that Markko got the prom tickets and he asked me so i need to get a dress

Dorian: we will go look at some this weekend

Langston: thanks mom

Langston grabbed her english as Markko walked up and she grabbed her laptop and Dorian was still there and Markko kissed Langston and grabbed her hand they walked to class and and went to class and sits in their seats and they turn their laptop on as Dorian walked in and sat down

Dorian: alright your teacher told me you guys need to work on your term papers so get to it

Langston and markko were on their laptops messageing each other

Langston: so you got prom all planned out

Markko: sure do ready for operation deflower im getting the condoms in 4 weeks

Langston: operation deflower

Markko: do you want me to call it operation doing the nasty

Langston: very funny do you want me to pay half for the room

Markko: absolutely not

Langston: okay

the bell rang Langston got up at walked to her locker and opened her locker and put her stuff inside her locker and grabbed her drama folder and Starr, Markko and Langston and Cole walked to Drama they were the only students in that hour when they got to Drama they got on stage and started reherseing at Langston and Starrs scene and Dorian walked in

Dorian: is this everyone

Langston: ya mom we are the only student in this hour

Dorian: alright his plans say they that Langston and Starr should start at the argument part and Markko and Cole walk on to stop it are you guys useing the same names as your guys

Langston: yup

Dorian: alright do what you are suppose to markko and Cole off the stage or go back stage

the boys went backstage

Langston walks up to Starr

Langston: hey Starr

Starr: dont hey me how could you Lang

Langston: what are you talking about

Starr: im talking about always doing stuff without me i thought we were friends cousins sisters

Langston: we i love you with all my heart

Starr: it doesnt seem like it

Markko and Cole walk on stage

Markko: whats going on

Langston: Starr do you want to no why i have been do things with out i was planning a birthday party for you is that what you wanted to hear

the bell rang Langston and Starr and Markko and Cole grabbed their stuff and went to their locker and put their stuff in their locker and grabbed the cheer clothes and got dressed Langston and Starr did and went to the gym and got streached and Dorian came to the gym as soon as everyone was there and the mats were rolled out

Dorian: it says hear Langston and Starr knows what to do i will leave it to you Langston

Langston: Ladies get up and we need to work on round on our routine get into formation

everyone got in formation and they nailed everything

Langston: why cant we do that when coach is here nevermind

Starr: we need to practice the Lib stunt with no brackets with you

Langston: alright my stunt group now

Langston stunt group got in the middle of the mat

Langston: ready okay 5678 1234 5678 Lib okay i cant hold much longer

no one heard her

Langston: okay im serious put me down

no one heard her

Langston: mom

Dorian didnt hear her and Langston fell head first on the ground and was unconcios and Dorian ran over to Langston

Dorian: Langston wake up please wake

the bell rang Dorian layed Langston on the bleachers and everyone rolled the mats up and Blair stopped by the school and went to the gym

Blair: Dorian

Dorian: Blair do you think you could take Langston to the hospital she fell out of the stunt

Markko walked in the gym

Markko: what happened to Langston

Dorian: she fell out of a stunt pretty hard

Blair picked Langston up and put her in her car and drove to the hospital


	2. Chapter 2

Blair took Langston to the hospital as soon as they got there she took Langston inside and the docter took Langston to a room and did some test and 20 minutes later the docter came out

Micheal: okay Blair she has a massive concussion which led to her falling in a coma

Blair: please tell me you are not serious

Micheal: sorry i am but she will wake not sure when you can go see her but she has IVs connected to her

Blair: thanks

Blair went to Langstons room and called Dorian and Dorian answered her phone

Dorian: Blair whats going on with Langston

Blair: shes in a coma

Dorian: what

they hung up the bell rang and Dorian, Starr and Markko headed to the hospital and went to Langstons room and saw Langston sleeping with IVs attached to her and Dorian ran over to her bedside

Dorian: Langston please wake up for me i miss you so much

Starr walked out crying and Blair chased after her

Blair: Starr whats wrong

Starr: its my fault she is in a coma

Blair: it could happen to anybody

Starr: but it was my best friend and i didnt hear her so its my fault

Blair: no its not

back in Langstons room Markko sat on Langstons bed

Markko: Langston wake up i need you for prom i cant go alone i need you for certain things

everyone left but Dorian 4 weeks later Langston started to wake up and Dorian was rite there watching when everyone was at home

Langston all of a sudden sqeezed Dorians hand and started rubbing her eyes and her eyes were wide open

Langston: Dorian

Dorian: oh thank goodness your awake

the docter came in

Micheal: your awake you can go home tonight

Langston got dressed and Dorian and Langston went home as soon as they got home Starr was in her room and Langston went upstairs and Starr didnt know yet so Langston knocked on Starrs door and Starr answered the door and was shocked

Starr: Langston your out of a coma

Langston: wait i was in a coma

Starr: Dorian hasnt told you

Langston: nope

Starr: woopse

Langston: it wasnt your fault

Starr: i know now

Langston went down stairs in the living room and Starr texted Markko and within 5 minutes he was at the door knocking and Dorian answered the door and Langston was up stairs in her room

Dorian: Markko what are you doing here so late

Markko: where is she

Dorian: let me guess Langston

Markko: yup

Dorian yells

Dorian: Langston

Langston went down stairs and saw Markko and Markko ran to Langston and kissed her

Langston: Markko i love you to

Markko: i missed those lips and i missed kissing you

Langston: i could tell

Langston and Markko hugged for a while and Markko picked Langston up and carried her to the living room and stared making out with her for a while and Starr and Dorian walked in on then

Dorian: okay i think we all get it now i am giving you guys 5 minutes

Dorian leaves

Langston: is operation deflower still ago

Markko: yup

Langston: good

Markko: i better get going its getting late

Langston: ya

they both walk out and Markko kisses Langston then Markko leaves and Langston went upstairs and ran into Blair

Blair: i see someones out of their coma

Langston: ya

Blair hugs Langston

Blair: we all missed you

Langston: i could tell but i think im going to bed im really tired

Blair: there is a slight problem at your school your english teacher is gone and they hired Dorian

Langston: great just great

Blair: it will be fine

Langston: now she will find everything about me and Markko for prom

Blair: what about prom

Langston: me and him are sleeping together that night please do not tell my mom

Blair: i wont

Langston: thanks good night

Langston went to her room and fell asleep and slept untill morning


	3. Chapter 3

the next day Langston got up for school and got dressed and did her hair and make up grabbed her stuff and walked down stairs when she got down stairs Starr was waiting for her with Markko

Starr: Lang lets go before aunt Dorian gets up

Langston: way ahead of you there

they walk out the door get in the car and drive off to school when they got to school they were early and Dorian was calling Langstons phone and Langston answered it

Langston: hello

Dorian: Langston where are you

Langston: at school eating

Dorian: alright see you in a bit

Langston: okay

Langston and Starr finished eating and went to their locker and Dorian walked in saw Langston and Starr talking

Starr: Lang do you and Markko have something special planned out for after prom

Langston: yup

Starr: do want to tell me

Langston: not yet prom is in 3 days so i will tell you on friday

Starr: alright but it better be good

Langston: oh it is well we better get to class

Langston grabbed her books from her locker and walked to class running into Dorian

Dorian: Langston what were you and Starr talking about

Langston: its nothing i got to get to class

Langston walks to class and sits down and Langston turned her homework in and took her test and passed the test and the bell rang she went to her locker grabbed her chemistry and walked to chemistry with Starr and they did their Chemistry test and the bell rang and they walked out of class then they went to their history class and they took their test and the bell rang and they walked to their Locker and Markko came up as Langston grabbed her English and Markko grabbed Langstons hand and held her hand all the way to class and Dorian was in the class room already

Markko: lets not go in yet

Langston: you know we have to my mom will kill me

Markko: so you ready for friday

Langston: why wouldnt i be it operation deflower

Markko: okay making sure

Markko kisses Langston and they walk into class and sit down and Dorian took attendence

Dorian: Langston may i speak to you in the hall please

Langston: sure

Langston walks in the hall way with Dorian following

Dorian: Langston are you feeling okay today

Langston: mom im fine to be exact im great for just waking up from a coma yesterday

Dorian: i was just making sure and for your cheerleading class i am supervising you with the coach we do not need another incodent

Langston: mom i told you im fine

Dorian: alright go sit down i love you

Langston sits down in her seat and 40 minutes later the bell rang Langston grabbed her stuff and went to her locker and grabbed her drama and they did their scenes and the bell rang then they went back to their locker and Langston grabbed her cheer clothes and went to the locker room and got dressed and went to the gym and the coach came in

Coach: alright we are going to try the lib with no bracket again with Langston

Dorian comes in the gym

Coach: so get streched then i want to see the team tumbling part one person at time tumbling but before we do that we need to do pyramids elevators and extensions and a twist crattle

everyone got streached

Langston: do you want us to start

Coach: ya i only want Langston stunt group on the mat

Langstons stunt group went on the mat and so did the coach

Coach: alright Langston i know you are going to be a little scared

Langston: im fine i can do it

Coach: now everyone else but langston the secound counting part crattle 1234 down 5678

the coach count 1234 up 5678 crattle 1234 down 5678

Coach: that was perfect now lets do some elevater crattles then we can tumble

Langston: well lets get this done

Coach: 5678 1234 up 5678 crattle 1234 down 5678 that was perfect okay now we need the team tumbling and single person tumbling for team tumblig back walkover and backhandspring

the team did them

Coach: alrite i am doing 2 people at a time Starr Manning and Langston Cramer on the mat

langston and Starr get on the mat

Coah: back walk over

did the back walk over

Coach: round off back handspring round off back tunck

did the tumbling and nailed it

Coach: full twist

did the full twist

Coach: areail

did the Areial

Coach: alright you guys did good free to go

Langston and Starr got dressed and Dorian took Langston and Starr to go get their prom dresses when they got them they went home they were super excited about prom and Langston went to the door and answered it because it was Markko

Markko: i got them

Langston: i love you

Markko: i better go love you

Langston: love you to

Langston went to her room and fell asleep and didnt wake up untill morning


	4. Chapter 4

it was Friday and it was Prom Langston woke up and got dressed and did her hair and make up and grabbed her stuff and went down stairs and ate and Starr and Langston left before Dorian woke up with Markko when they got to school they went inside and Langston grabbed her stuff for her soon enough it was lunch and Langston was at her locker and Dorian walked up while Starr Markko and Langston were talking as soon as they shut their locker they were walking to the lunch room didnt notice Dorian there

Markko: so you ready for tonight

Langston: absolutely operation deflower did you get the condoms

Markko: im getting them after school

Langston: you told me you already got them

Markko: i didnt want upset you

Starr: what are you 2 doing tonight

Langston: we going all the way

Markko walked in the cafeteria and Dorian walked up

Dorian: not if i can help it

Langston: mom

Dorian: dont mom me when you are done eating lunch come to my class rite away me and you need to have a talk

Langston: alright

Langston went to eat and when she finished eating Langston got up

Markko: where you going

Langston: my mom heard me and Starr talking about our plans tonight

Markko: alright

Markko kissed Langston and Langston left and went to Dorians class and knocked on the door

Dorian: come in

Langston walks in

Dorian: Langston sit down

Langston: if this is going to be a lecture dont even bother talking to me

Dorian: Langston just sit

Langston sat down

Dorian: Langston all i need to know why you didnt come to me about it

Langston: because its private and im sleeping with Markko tonight weather you like it or not

Dorian: i just dont want you to get pregnant

Langston: trust me i wont we know what we are doing i need you to trust me im almost an adult

Dorian: alright you need to be careful

Langston: i will

Dorian: i love you Langston

Langston: love you to mom

Dorian: so your principal tells me a while ago you skipped class

Langston: about that i have to go

Dorian: dont think so get back here

Langston: fine yes only because i wasnt feeling good

Dorian: Langston

Langston: what

Dorian: we will talk about this tommarow at home

Langston: thanks

that night

Langston was getting dressed for prom and she was all ready and she went down stairs all ready with Starr when they got down stairs they saw Cole and Markko

Markko: wow Langston well we should be going

Langston and Markko left and went to the dance and Starr and Cole were at the dance they were all danceing then they were about to announce the prom king and Queen

Principal: prom king and Queen are Markko revearra and Langston Cramer

they went up their

Langston and Markko danced together and then they went to the hotel and Langston got changed

Langston: you like

Markko: no i love

Langston: thank god now lets get this started since we are both ready

and they started doing it and back at la bluae Starr just got their

Starr: aunt Dorian

Dorian: whats wrong

Starr: Brittany she poked wholes in Markko condoms all of them i think it might be to late i do not know

Dorian: im going over to the palace you coming

Starr: ya

Starr and Dorian got in the car and drove over to the palace they were way to late it has already been a hour and when Dorian knocked on the door no answer 3 hours later they were done and Dorian knocked on the door again and Langston got her dress back on and answered the door

Langston: mom

Dorian: Langston please tell me you didnt yet Brittany poked holes in the condoms at prom Starr told me she saw her doing it

Langston: your to late

Dorian: no

Langston: i think im going to be sick

Langston runs to the bathroom and threw up then she walked out of the bathroom

Langston: please tell me this isnt true if so i think i might faint

Dorian: it is true

Markko gets up behinde Langston and Langston fainted

Dorian: Starr get in here now

Starr ran in the room

Starr: what happened

Dorian: she fainted

Markko carrys Langston to the bed and the other 2 fell asleep on the other bed and the next everyone woke up except Langston she was still in faint mode

Markko: is she okay

Dorian: shes still in faint mode we nned to get her home

Markko carrys Langston to the car with Starr carrying their stuff and Dorian following as soon as they got home Markko carried Langston inside and put her in the living room on the couch

Markko: im going to go

Dorian: alright

Markko left and Dorian grabbed a wet rag and put it on Langston forthead and 2 hours later Dorian went to check on her she was still fainted so Dorian called the docter with in 5 minutes the docter was there and did some test and walked out to the door

Dorian: so whats wrong with her

Docter: she is till fainted with alot of shock you need to press her wrist really hard to wake her

Dorian: alright thanks

Dorian goes in the living room lifts Langstons wrist and pressed it really hard and Langston woke up

Dorian: oh thank goodness your awake

Langston: i thought i was at the palace

Dorian: you were you were still in faint mode from the pregnant news so we brought you back here

Langston: mom im so sorry

Dorian: Langston its fine now go get dressed we need to make sure that you are pregnant

Langston: alright

Langston went upstair got dressed did her hair and makeup went bak down stairs and they got in the car with Starr and drove to the docters as soon as they got there they went inside and the docter took Langston back with Dorian and Langston lifted her shirt up and they did a ultrasound after they were done

Docter: Langston congradulations your pregnant

Langston: im what

Docter: pregnant

Langston: okay you can go now

Docter: okay but before i leave you should be on bed rest for the weekends just so we know the baby will be okay

Docter left and Langston started crying

Dorian: Langston it will be fine i will there with everystep of the way

they walked out to the waiting room and Starr got up and they walked out to the car and went home when they got home Langston went in the living room and sat on the couch and Starr sat by her

Starr: so what did they say

Langston: im pregnant

Starr: well i happy for you

Dorian walked in

Dorian: Langston up to your room you heard the docter i will be up in a bit

Langston: im going

Langston went to her room and got her pajamas on and layed down the 20 minutes later Markko was knocking on the door and Dorian answered the door

Dorian: Markko

Markko: well is she awake yet

Dorian: ya she is in her room we just got back from the docters they did a ultrasound

Markko: so what happened with that

Dorian: she is pregnant and the docter put her on bed rest for the weekend so she cant go any where i was just about to go check on her you want to come up

Markko: ya

Dorian and Markko went up stairs to Langstons room and went rite in

Dorian: Langston Markkos here

Langston: alright

Dorian: i will leave you guys to it i will be back in 30 minutes and then you have to leave Markko

Dorian left

Markko: so you pregnant

Langston: ya im on bed rest for this weekend and next weekend to make sure the baby is healthy

Markko: oh i see well i have to go to work but im going to be by your side at all times

Markko kisses Langston and Markko leaves and walked out and left and Dorian went up stairs and went in Langstons room

Dorian: Langston you feeling okay

Langston: not really im pregnant how else am i suppose to feel

Dorian: you will be fine

Langston: i am going to kill Brittany

a hour later Langston fell asleep untill morning


	5. Chapter 5

6 months later Langston got up and got dressed did her hair and make up and grabbed her stuff and went down stairs and ate and then Starr and Langston left with Dorian as soon as they got to the school they went inside and Langston went to her locker and grabbed her stuff and went to class and 120 minutes later it was lunch langston went to her locker she put her stuff in her locker and Markko and Starr was waiting for her then 5 minutes later Langston water broke

Langston: uh guys i think my water broke

Starr: uh if it broke you will be hurting

Langston: ahh oh ya it broke i need to sit down

Markko helped Langston sit down

Starr: im going to get aunt Dorian

Starr ran to Dorians class and knocked on the door

Dorian: come in

Starr walked in

Starr: Langstons water broke shes in labor now

Dorian: alright coming

Dorian grabbed her purse and Starr ran back to Langston

Starr: Lang brethe

Dorian came out and saw Langston and Dorian ran to Langston

Dorian: alright Langston lets get you to the hospital

Markko picked Langston up and carried her to the ar and they all drove to the hospital as soon as they got there they went inside and the docters took langston in a room with Markko and the docter came in

Docter: you guys ready

Langston: ya

Docter: okay push

Langston: ahhhhhhh

Docter: one more time push

Langston: ahhhhhhhhh

Docter: alright its out

the docter put the baby in a outfit and handed it to Langston and left

Langston: Lexy i love that name Lexy Marie Reverra

Markko: perfect you should get some rest Lang

Markko texted Starr and Langston fell asleep and he grabbed the baby

ToStarr: come to room 100

ToMarkko: on our way

Starr and Dorian walked to room 100 and went inside

Markko: we would like you to meet Lexy Marie Reverra

Dorian: awe she is so adorable

Starr: you got that rite

Dorian kissed Langston on the forthead and left and went back to the school

Langston slept untill morning and the docter came in

Docter: you are free to go

Langston: thanks

Langston grabbed her baby put it in the car seat and she got dressed and they left and went to Langston when they got to Langstons they went inside and Blair was rite there

Blair: welcome home Langston

Langston: thanks where is my mom

Blair: she went to work and she told me she will be here as soon as she gets off

Langston: alright

Markko: im staying here with you for a little bit till your mom gets here

Langston takes Lexy out of the car seat

Blair: im guessing shes your guys baby

Langston: yup isnt she cute her name is Lexy Marie Reverra Markko will you hold her im going to get dressed

Markko: ya

Markko grabbed Lexy and Langston went upstairs went to her room got dressed and did her hair and make up and went back down stairs and grabbed Lexy and went to the living room with Markko and they were both holding Lexy rocking her together and the 3 hours later Dorian was out of work and Dorian and Starr came in the house and Blair was rite there

Dorian: i need to go in the living room

Blair: Langston and Markko are in there with Lexy

Dorian: alright

Dorian went in the living room and saw Langston and Markko rocking the baby

Dorian: awww

Langston: mom

Dorian: i came by the room before i left but you were asleep

Langston: Markko told me

Dorian: oh good

Markko: im going to get going alright i will be back later

Langston: alright love you

Markko: love you 2

Markko leaves

Langston: do you got the nursery ready

Dorian: yup right next to your room

Langston: okay im going to put her in her crib

Dorian: alright

Langston went upstairs and put Lexy in the crib and went back down stairs and in the living room

Dorian: Langston im glad your home

Langston: ya me to

Dorian: i think you should go to school tommarow how about you

Langston: i am

Dorian: good

Langston: ya if Blair could watch Lexy for me

Dorian: she will

Langston: thank goodness im going to get some sleep

Dorian: alright

Langston went upstairs and fell asleep untill morning


	6. Chapter 6

the next day Langston got up and got dressed did her hair and make up and grabbed her stuff and went downstairs and to the living roomand Dorian and Blair was up and then Starr came down the stairs

Dorian: morning Langston

Langston; morning and Blair thinks for watching Lexy while im at school

Blair: no problem well you better get going

Langston: ya lets go mom

Dorian: im coming

Dorian, Langston and Starr get in the car and go to the school when they get to the school they go inside and go to their locker and Markko walked up

Markko: hey

Langston: hey i missed you

Markko: i will see you at lunch

Langston: okay

Markko: love you

Langston: love you to

Langston grabbed her stuuf and went to class when it became lunch Markko and Langston went to lunch and ate and then they went back to Langstons locker and they were making out

then the bell rang and they went to the rest of there class it was gym and Langston went into the gym and Dorian was there watching her as the gym teacher came in

Coach: Langston your back and you to Markko well looks like everyone gets to sit and watch Langston do all of the test she missed when she was pregnant

Langston: huh

Coach: you got that rite now you better be ready cause you are climbing the small rope first you have 10 to climb and they get taller every time

Langston: you expect me to climb a rope with my hair and make up perfectly done

Coach: that or you get a 0

Langston: i will climb

Langston walks up to the first rope

Coach: go

Langston climbed and went down all 9 of them in 5 minutes

Coach: your on the tallest rope if you cant get down well thats to bad

Langston: what mom

Coach: go

Langston climbed the rope and she looked down and got scared

Langston: Markko i cant its to high i cant get down im going to get hurt it way to higher then me flying in cheer get my mom

Langston started crying

Markko ran to Dorian

Markko: Dorian Langston cant get down shes to scared

Dorian: im coming

Dorian walks over there

Dorian: you get her down now my daughter is very fragial if she falls from anything she can break anything

the coach went up and grabbed her off the rope

Langston: thanks

Dorian: Langston thank goodness your okay

the bell rang and they all went home and Langston got her baby from Blair and Todd walked in

Todd: i see my favorite niece

Langston: hi uncle Todd this is Lexy Marie Reverra

Todd: aww she is so cute

Langston: thanks

Todd: i think someones birthday is coming up

Langston: i know mine is next week

Todd: wait till you see what me and Blair got you

Langston: i cant plus Markko is taking me out to a club party and want all of you to be there

Todd: good we wouldnt miss it for the world

Markko was knocking on the door and Dorian let him in

Langston: Markko

Markko: hey babe

Langston: some one missed you

Markko: hey Lexy

Markko held Lexy and hugged Langston and then he fed Lexy her bottle

Todd: now do i get a hug

Langston: of course

Langston hugged Todd

Todd: their's my favorite hug from my favorite niece

Langston: i know after she falls asleep im going to put her in bed

Markko: well shes asleep

Markko and Langston went upstairs and put Lexy in bed and walked back down stairs together and Markko kissed Langston and gave her a hug

Markko: i got to go before my dad comes looking for me

Langston: alright love you

Markko: love you to

Markko left

Dorian: sweetheart may i speak to you

Langston: sure

Langston went in the living room with Dorian

Dorian: well i know your birthday is coming up so i want you to have fun do not get drunk or drugs in my house their are big consequences huge you will be in my room for the whole night

Langston: got it well im kind of beat so im going to bed

Dorian: good night

Langston walked out and ran into Adriana

Adraina: hey sis

Langston: hey

Adriana: let me guess the drug and Alcohol speech trust me dont do it she has handcuffs and actually she will lock you in your room i did it 3 time not pretty

Langston: thanks

Adriana: she also duck taped my mouth untill i told her who made me do or if i did it my self

Langston; good night i have to get to bed

Langston went upstairs took a shower and crwled in bed and fell asleep and slept untill morning


	7. Chapter 7

a week later it was night and Langston went up stairs and got dressed and did her hair and make up and went down stairs and Markko was waiting with the others

Markko: you look great birthday girl you ready to go me and you have a limo waiting for us

Langston: ya whose watching Lexy

Dorian: shes with Addie

Langston: thanks

Langston and Markko got in the limo as soon as they got to the club they went in

Langston: this is nice

Markko: get this you get to sing

Langston: are you messing with me

Markko: nope 3 songs

Langston: i love you

the others came in and Markko asked the DJ to have the middle cleared for him and Langston to dance Langston put her bag down as Dorian was walking over to Langston

DJ: everyone clear the middle for one special person with a microphone

Markko: Langston Cramer may i have this dance

Langston: of course

Markko grabbed Langston and danced with him while everyone was taking pictures of them

Markko: ready for the twirl

Markko twirled Langston and Langston put her Leg on him the music stopped and Markko went on stage

Markko: Langston it time to shine with that perfect voice of yours

Langston walked on stage

Langston: you ready to party this one is called Make it Shine

Here I am, once again  
Feeling lost but now and then  
I breath it in to let it go  
And you don't know  
where you are now  
Or what it would come to  
if only somebody could hear  
When you figure out how  
your lost in the moment  
you disappear  
You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
you're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
when it turns out right  
'cause you know that if you live in your imagination  
tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
Reaching high  
feeling low  
I'm holding on but letting go  
I like to shine  
I'll shine for you  
And it's time to show the world how  
it's a little bit closer  
as long as I'm ready to go  
All we have is right now  
as long as you feel it inside you know ...  
You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action_  
_your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction  
not a fantasy  
just remember me  
when it turns out right  
'cuz you know that if you live in your imagination  
tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
in my victory  
just remember me  
when I make it shine!  
Everyone can tell you how it's all been said and done  
That harder times will change your mind and make you wanna run  
But you want it  
And you need it  
Like you need to breath the air  
If they doubt you  
Just believe it  
That's enough to get you there  
You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction  
not a fantasy  
just remember me  
when it turns out right  
'cuz you know that if you live in your imagination  
tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
in my victory  
just remember me  
when I make it SHINE!

every one claps

Langston: this next one is Finally Falling and Markko get up here i need you for this

Suddenly my choice is clear I knew it only you and I Were standing here And beautiful Is all I see It's only you I know it's true It has to be

Well that money isn't worth a thing iIf you didn't earn it You don't deserve it True love doesn't cost a thing And if you try to buy it You can't return it (No, no, no, no)

Well Your friends are doing All the same things And my friends say, "Look at what you're wasting" But it doesn't matter If we change their minds

Suddenly I can see What I didn't before And I don't care What they say anymore 'Cause I'm falling, falling Finally falling, falling

I don't need all the finer things Diamond rings and nothin' So show me something

'Cause love is all I need All i ever wanted And now I've got it (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

My friends are wondering What you're thinking And your friends probably Think the same thing Well it doesn't Matter If we change their minds

Suddenly I can see What I didn't before And I don't care What they say anymore 'Cause I'm falling, falling Finally falling, falling

If you can't find your love When you're in it Just forget it It would change your mind Once you get it Don't you get it? 'Cause we did it (Yeah, we did it)

Suddenly I can see What I didn't before And I don't care What they say anymore 'Cause I'm falling, falling Finally falling, falling (x2)

every one claps

Langston: this is the last song LA boys

Driving down Sunset on a Saturday night  
It's getting kinda crazy under the lights  
And we don't care where we're passing our time  
Watching those LA boys go by  
In the drop tops, Harley, Escalades too  
A hundred different flavors to vary your view  
There's one for me and there's one for you  
Watching them LA boys roll through  
Looking so hot down in Hollywood  
You know they got, got the goods so  
Lets give it up for those LA boys  
Riding the waves up in Malibu  
They really get, get to you  
So lets give it up for those LA boys  
Give it up, give it up, you don't have no choice  
Give it up, give it up for the LA Boys  
West side, east side, everywhere between  
Rock stars jamming, in the promenade for free  
Flipping a skateboard, on venice beach  
LA boys, come play with me_  
_Turn it up, Turn it up  
Come play with me.  
Looking so hot down in Hollywood  
You know they got, got the goods so  
Let's give it up for those LA Boys  
Riding the waves up in Malibu  
They really get, get to you so  
Lets give it up for the LA boys  
I put your number in my phone eh  
Maybe I'll call you maybe not  
What are you doing all alone  
Come show me what you got boy  
Show me what you got got boy  
What you got boy  
Show me what you got

Looking so hot down in Hollywood  
You know they hot, got the goods so  
Lets give it up for those LA boys  
Riding the waves up in Malibu  
They really get, get to you so  
Lets give it up for those LA boys  
Give it up for the LA boys (x6)  
Lets give it up for those LA boys

Langston: thanks now Markko here you go get your butt up i want to let everyone know how much i love you

Markko walks on stage and Langston goes up to him and kisses him and Markko goes to the mic

Markko: Langston is the best person i knew i love her i have known her for a while she is special to me

everyone claped and ate cake and langston opened her present and everyonr went home and Langston went to her room and fell asleep untill morning


	8. Chapter 8

a couple weeks later the mannings were on a family vacation for the week and it was spring break it was night time and Langston got dressed and did her hair and make grabbed her purse and went down stairs

Dorian: where you going

Langston: party

Dorian: okay be careful dont let anyone pressure you

Langston: i wont will you watch Lexy

Dorian: ya

Langston went out the door and got in the limo with Markko and they went to the party as soon as they got there they went inside and Markko went to hang their coat up when Asher snached langston and held her to the ground and put pills in her mouth and put alot of beer in her and Markko walked in

Markko: Asher what are you doing to my girlfriend

Asher: i just made her take drugs and drink beer by holding her down

Markko: how could you her mom is not going to believe me its been a hour and she cant even walk

Markko grabbed their coats and her purse and Markko put Langstons coat on her and carried her to the limo as soon as they got to the limo they got in and markko called Dorian

Dorian: hello

Markko: their has been a problem i think someone forced your daughter to drink i dont know i went to go put our coats up when i got back she was gone when i found her she was acting wierd

Dorian: bring her home i will get it out of her

Markko: alright you might have to wait i think they shoved pills down her throat to

Dorian: dont worry

Markko: alright

as soon as they got to Dorian Markko walked langston to the door and opened it and Langston hung her coat up and kissed Markko good night and Markko went home and she shut the door and Dorian came up behinde Langston with handcuffs and grabbed Langston wrist and and hand cuffed herand took her to the living room and Put her on the confy chair that Langston lays on

Dorian: Langston Cramer

Langston laughs

Dorian: Langston

Dorian unlocks the handcuffs and lets her lay down she walks out and locks the living room door and she went to bed they both fell asleep untill morning

Next Day

Dorian woke up and unlocked the living room and shut the door behinde her she went in the kitchen and ate and went back in the living room and she was still asleep

then 2 hours later Langston started to wake up and Langston fluttered her eyes open with a major head ache and Dorian wasnt in the living room then 20 minutes later Dorian came in the living room and saw Langston awake so Dorian closed the door and grabbed talenol and some water and gave it to Langston and she took it then Dorian put the handcuffs on Langston and behinde her back

Dorian: who did this to you last night

Langston: Asher he held me down and made me can you take these off now

Dorian: ya

Dorian took the cuffs off and John was knocking on the door and Dorian answered it and Langston got in the shower got dressed did her hair and make up

Dorian: John come in

John: i need to take Langston into cussody

Dorian: for what

John: party incident

the Manning walked in

Todd: whats going on

John: i have to take Langston into cussody

Dorian: Langston are you coming down here

Langston walks down the stairs

Todd: for what

John: party incident

Todd: Langston what happened at the party you went to last night

Langston: Markko went to put our cuts up and someone snached me and the made take pills and drink alcohol they held me down

John: Langston your under arrest

John handcuffed Langston and put her in the car and the other got in the car with the baby and followed John and John took Langston to a cell and Starr texted Markko with in 5 minutes he was at the police station everyone was and they all went into Johns office

John: will you get Langston from her cell

Officer: sure thing

the officer went to Langstons cell and opened it and Langston stepped out put her hands behinde her back and the officer put hand cuffs on her and took her to Johns office when they got to Johns office they went inside and Markko hugged Langston

Markko: its going to be fine Lang i wont let anything happen to you

the officer yanked Langston

Langston: ow that hurts

Langston sat down

John: we know you were at the party with Markko and Asher

Langston: ya i told you everything why would i lie about someone forcing me

John: alright your clear

they took the handcuffs off Langston and they all went home then Brittany came to the house and Knocked and everyone followed Langston to the door when she open the door Brittany punched her and slapped her and knocked Langston out she was unconcious on the ground and Brittany kicked her several times and then Brittany left so Todd picked Langston up and took her to Dorians room and layed her on the bed and Dorian came in with ice packs and she was finally awake

Markkos gaduation

Principal: Validvictorian Markko Reverra

Markko: we did we made it through high school we did so much but i learned not to trust your girl friend enemys if you do they will poke holes in your condoms on prom night and get your girlfirend pregnant but we need to move past from our mistakes and start fresh so we have a new adventure ahead of us

Principal: Markko Reverra Cole Thorne

Principal: congradulations class of 2009

Langston ran to Markko and hugged him and kissed him

Langston: i love you so much

Markko: i love you to

a year later Langston and Starrs Graduation

Principal: Valid Victorian Langston Cramer

Langston: thank you i learned from getting pregnant that i have become more mature and from me going to school being a cheerleader having to take care of my baby was tough but i did it and i kept my A average but now that we have our own future to be in you become more responsible and learn from your mistakes and you get alot of attention if something bad happens but most of all we all learn from our mistakes so we did it we made it through high school

Principal: Langston Cramer Starr Manning

Principal: congradulations class of 2010

Markko ran to Langston and kissed her

Langston: i love you Markko

Markko: you ready to go to California

Langston: ready as i ever be

everyone went back to La bluaie and grabbed their bags and went to the air port Starr Cole Langston and Markko everyone went with them and even Lexy well she has to go as soon as they got to the air port they went in and got everything Dorian and everyone dicided to come with for a little while they got on the plane and and left to California and as soon as they got to California Markko took Langston to his place he has been down in california for a while and we got settled in and i put Lexy to sleep

Markko: Langston me and you have a audition in a hour for 2 teenagers in love so we have time for a quick nap and unpack

Langston unpacked everything and layed down for 10 minutes and Dorian was knocking at the door Markko answered the door

Markko: Dorian we are getting ready for our auditition

Dorian: oh do you guys want me to watch Lexy

Langston: please

Langston got up and grabbed lexy grabbed her stuff and gave her to Dorian

Markko: ready to go Lang

Langston: yup

Langston grabbed her purse and they walked out and left and went to the audition when they got there they were excited Langston and Markko went back

Markko: Lex i love i never want to lt you go

Langston: Brad i fell the same way when we get out of this school of prison we will be together forever just kiss me Brad

Brad kiss Lex

the judges clapped

Judge: you both got the part we start filming monday and Langston have you thought about modeling their is a photoshoot down town that need a model proto for a photoshoot

Langston: Markko lets go now

Markko and langston left to the photo shoot and they wanted her just like that they did thousand of pictures and she was famous that day and she had alot of money

they went home and Dorian brought them Lexy and they put her to bed and they went to sleep and slep untill morning


	9. Chapter 9

2 weeks later

Markko got up early and called the suite where everyone was staying and Dorian answered

Dorian: hello

Markko: Dorian we have a interview in a hour and im proposing to Langston there you have to be there everyone im getting her up now they are having her sing and having us act a couple part of our movie

Dorian: alright

everyone was awke they were dressed and ready and Markko went in the room

Markko: Lang get up were going to be late for the interview for Love Teen High

Langston got up and got dressed did her hiar and Make up and Markko got Lexy dressed and he got dressed and did his hair and they grabbed their phone and Langstons purse and got in the Limo and went to the Interview with the others and when they got there Dorian was waiting outside with Everyone

Markko: heres your passes take Lexy and here is her pass

they all went inside and sat in the front row and Langston and Markko went in their dressing room and put their stuff in their and they were waiting for their cue and the interviewer walked on stage for the talk show and sat down

Kelly: hi welcome to talking with the stars and im Kelly today we have the new hollywoods hottest couples Markko Reverra and Langston Cramer

Langston and Markko walked out on stage holding hands and sat down

Kelly: Langston now 2 weeks ago you graduated from high school and now you are the new big thing in hollywood how does that feel

Langston: well when i was in high school i thought i was a nobody now i cant go anywhere with anybody not looking at me so i do like it but i also had to deal with my mom in school she was my English teacher and i was a cheerleader getting pregnant at 16 almost 17 kind of made it clear what i want to do when i got out of high school

Kelly: so how long have you and Markko been together

Langston: 3 years

Kelly: now you guys are making a movie do you want to act some scenes out so we can get a preview

Langston: sure

Markko and Langston walk over to a empty part of the stage

Markko: Lex i want to be with you forever i love you so much i dont want to let go ever

Langston: Brad i love you to i cant wait to get out of this school of a prison to be with you forever i wish our parents just got along

Markko: Lex me to im not going anywhere but with you

Langston: Brad we will get caught

Markko: Lex i dont care i want to be with you

Langston: Brad i do to i think the only thing to do is to kiss me

Brad kisses Lex

Kelly: that was Marvalis and Langston you are suppose to sing for us there is a Microphone right here

Langston: thanks

Langston walks to the middle of the stage

Langston: this song is called Falling Down

the music starts

Oh, oh, oh...  
Oh... Oh... Oh, oh...  
Oh, oh, oh...  
Oh... Oh... Oh, oh...  
You walk and talk  
Like you're some new sensation  
You move in circles  
You don't need an invitation  
You spend your money  
You can get no satisfaction  
You play it right so you can get the right reaction  
It won't be long my darling  
Pick up the phone  
Nobody's on it  
Where are your friends now baby  
AREN'T THEY the ones supposed to be there for...  
...you...! (you...!)  
When you're falling down  
The world starts spinning out,  
You...! (you...!)  
When you're falling down  
Now it's not all about,  
You...! (you...!)  
When you're falling down,  
You know I'll be around...  
When you're falling down, falling down!  
(whisper):  
You're falling down, you're falling down... You're falling down  
What's out of place when you look into the mirror?  
The truth is blurry but the lies are getting clearer  
Your eyes are fixed, your smile is so elastic  
You gave me roses but they're all just made of plastic  
It won't be long my darling_  
_Pick up the phone  
Nobody's on it  
Where are your friends now baby  
All of the ones supposed to be there for...  
...you...! (you...!)  
When you're falling down  
The world starts spinning out,  
You...! (you...!)  
When you're falling down  
Now it's not all about,  
You...! (you...!)  
When you're falling down,  
You know I'll be around...  
When you're falling down, falling down!  
Smile for the camera, everybody's looking at ya!  
Smile for the camera, 'cause they're all about to trash ya  
Smile for the camera, camera... (camera) Smile for the camera..  
Who's gonna catch ya?  
You...! (you)  
...you...! (you...!)  
When you're falling down  
The world starts spinning out,  
You...! (you...!)  
When you're falling down  
Now it's not all about,  
You...! (you...!)  
When you're falling down,  
You know I'll be around...  
When you're falling down, falling down!  
Smile for the camera, everybody's looking at ya!  
Smile for the camera, 'cause they're all about to trash ya

Kelly: that was awesome you should do another

Langston: alright this one is called Hit The Lights

the music starts

It's the boy you never told I like you  
It's the girl you let get away  
It's the one you saw that day on the train  
But you freaked out and walked away  
It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas  
Things you swear you do before you die  
It's the city you love that waits for you  
But you're too damn scared to fly  
Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight  
Come alive  
Let the moment take you  
Lose control tonight  
Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight  
Come alive  
Let the moment take you  
Lose control tonight  
It's the time you totally screwed up  
Still you try to get it out your brain  
It's the fight you had when you didn't make up  
It's the past that you're dieing to change  
It's all the money that you're saving  
While the good life passes by  
It's all the dreams that never came true  
Cause you're too damn scared to try  
Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight  
Come alive  
Let the moment take you  
Lose control tonight  
Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight  
Come alive  
Let the moment take you  
Lose control tonight  
It's a mad, mad world  
Gonna make it escape  
It's a perfect world  
When you go all the way  
Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight  
So let's go (go, go, go) all the way  
Yeah let's go (go, go, go) night and day  
From the floor to the rafters  
People raise your glasses  
We could dance forever  
Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight  
Come alive  
Let the moment take you  
Lose control tonight  
It's a mad, mad world  
Gonna make it escape  
It's a perfect world  
When you go all the way  
Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight

Kelly: okay how about one more

Langston: okay this one is called Naturally

the music starts

How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally  
It comes naturally  
You follow what you feel inside  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try  
It comes naturally  
It comes naturally  
And it takes my breath away  
What you do so naturally  
You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you  
Know who you are and to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay-bay-baby  
You have a way of moving me  
A force of nature, your energy  
It comes naturally  
It comes naturally, yeah  
And it takes my breath away  
What you do, so naturally  
You are the thunder and I am the lightning_  
_And I love the way you  
Know who you are and to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay-bay-baby  
When we collide sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes  
It takes my breath away  
You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you  
Know who you are and to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay-bay-baby  
Naturally  
Naturally  
Naturally  
Bay-bay-baby  
Naturally  
Naturally  
Naturally  
Everything, baby, comes naturally  
Naturally  
Naturally  
Everything, baby, comes naturally

Kelly: that was good now have a seat

Langston sits down

Kelly: so you act you sing and you model can we show some of your new modeling pictures that your family hasnt seen yet

Langston: sure

they showed all of the pictures

Kelly: Markko you and Langston have the stage

Markko takes Langston by the hand and walks to the middle of the stage and gets on one knee and grab both of her hands and they both put head sets on

Markko: Langston marie Lord aka Cramer i love you with all my heart i will never want to ruin a thing with you me and you belong together forever we have a beautiful child we have had a great 3 years of our relationship together

Markko pulls a ring out

Markko: will you take this ring and be with me forever and marry and be my wife i want to wake up next to you everyday

Langston: yes

Markko: what

Langston: yes a thousand times yes

Markko picks Langston up and kisses her and hugs her and spunn her around and they walked off stage and grabbed their stuff and went outside where all the paperatzis were while their Family was infront of the paperatzis

Paperatzi: Langston and Markko when is the wedding

Langston: none of your business now leave us alone before i get you all arested dont you know to give us privacy

Langston grabbed Lexy from Dorian and got in the limo and Dorian and the other followed and went home as soon as they got home they went inside running past the Paperatzi and went inside their house and when Langston got inside she didnt fell good

Langston: babe i dont feel good

Markko took Lexy from Langston and put her to sleep and Langston layed on the couch next to Markko and there was a knock on the door

Langston: who is it

Dorian: your mom

Langston: its open

Dorian and the others came in and Saw Langston laying on the couch

Langston: babe will you go get the thermometer

Markko: ya

Dorian went over to Langston

Dorian: you okay

Langston: ya its probly a slight feaver

Dorian felt her fort head and Markko came out with the thermometer and Markko put it in her mouth and it beeped

Markko: Lang no fever your probly just over whelmed

Langston: ya thats it

everyone left and Langston fell asleep on the couch along with Markko untill morning


	10. Chapter 10

the next day Langston,Markko and Lexy were still sleeping and Dorian knock on the door with the family and no answer so they all came in and saw Markko and Langston sleeping on the couch so Dorian tickeled Langston feet and Langston woke up

Langston: mom really

Dorian: yes get up

Langston: fine let me go get dressed and check my schedule

Langston got in the shower did her hair and make up and got dressed and went back out and went to Lexys room got her dressed and changed and took her out to the living room and put her in the high chair and Langston got on top of Markko and kissed him

Markko: morning babe

Langston: morning

Langston cooked Lexy breakfast and gave it to her and she ate it

Dorian: Langston im going back tonight but i think Todd and Blair decided they wanted to stay but i watching the kids till they get out of school but Adriana should be in LA with Kelly by tonight

Langston: alright me and Markko have to get to my photoshoot you guys can come specially Starr they need a new model they are working on the best friend shoot im one of the girls

Starr: i would love to

Langston: Markko go get dressed i will cook breakfast

Markko: im going

Langston went in the kitchen cooked breakfast and put it on the table and Markko walked out and they ate and then they grabbed Lexy grabbed their stuff and they walked out the door and went to the limo everyone did and they went to the photoshoot as soon as they got there they followed Langston and Markko and Langstons agent came up

Langston: Markko take her

Agent: Ms. Lord/Cramer we need you in hair in Make up rite away your family can come wait is this Starr the one and only best friend aka cousin

Langston: yup

Agent: we need you in hair in make up to

Starr: they work fast

Agent: i want to be your Agent to Starr

Starr: okay

Starr and Langston went to hair and make up and the whole family was watching they finally got done

Stylist: alright Langston you know the drill you can take Starr with you remember you have to match

Starr and Langston went waardrobe and they gave them matching outfits and they went to their dressing room and got dressed and walked out with a pink skirt and a whites tank and flip flops on and flowers in their hair

Blair: wow you girls look cute

Dorian: yup

Photographer: photoshoot hurry we nned to get done so i can do your swim suit catalog Langston and the boyfriend one and your girly girl one

Langston: were coming

Langston and Starr were doing theres like no other person would

Photographer: thanks you guys are natural

Langston: Starr this is Brad the photographer

Photographer: it will be up today Langston Cramer and Starr Manning Best Friend now Langston go get in your bikini

Langston went and got in her bikini and came back out and went to the photoshoot

Brad: perfect

Brad: your a natural i need more wind

the wind picks up and her hair

Brad: there is my favorite supermodel smile

Langston: thanks Brad

Brad: get changed in the girly girl one

Langston ran and got changed and did everything perfect

Brad: get changed in the Bikini again and get Markko over here

Langston went to get her bikini on and she got it on and walked out and grabbed Markko and Markko grabbed his and he got changedand they did their photoshoot

Brad: perfect hollywood couple

Brad: that was nice

20 minutes later they were done Langston got off and got dressed and Langston grabbed all the clothes for interviews and they got in the Limo and went back to apartment they went inside 50 minutes later her agent knocked on the door and Langston answered the door

Langston: Ally

Ally: here is your check Langston and here is yours Starr

Starr: a thousand dollars

Langston: 20 thousand all from this week we can get that Mansion now

they already had everything packed and Langston had realstater come over 20 minutes later she was knocing on the door

Langston: you must be racheal

Racheal: 10 grand for the down payment of the mansion

Langston here is a check for 10 grand keys please

Rachel: here you can movei n rite now

Langston had the movers come and they had everythin in the truck and they went to the mansion and unpacked and Markko went back to see if they laft anything and they didnt so they had everything they had 16 bedrooms they ordered 14 qoeen beds and it was there like that and they put them in the rooms and they unpacked and the rest of the family went to the hotel to get there stuff when they got back everyone unpacked except Dorian

Starr: Lang i love you and now im famous with you

Langston: now all we need is Cole

Starr: yup

Dorian walked over to Langston

Dorian: im going to miss you and you keep doing this you are sucessful im so proud

Langston: thanks

Dorian: if anything happen call me i will be the first flight here

Langston: i will

everyone got up and left in the limo to the airport as soon as they got there they went inside with Paparatizi scattered them

Dorian: im going to miss you

Langston: i know i will video chat you dont worry

Dorian: alright

Kelly and Adriana walked off the plane and saw Langston and Dorian

Dorian: i love you dont forget to call if you need anything

Langston: i wont i love you to bye you need to go before you miss your plane

Dorian got on the plane and Adriana ran to Langston

Adriana: hey little sis

Langston: hey big sis well lets get you 2 to my mansion with 16 bedrooms

they went outside with the cameras flashing

Reporter: Langston when are you and Markko getting married

Lanngston; stop following me its none of your business

everyone got in the limo

Adriana: what was that about

Langston: me and Markko are famous and he propossed to me on our interview and we are hollywood hottest couple

they finally got to Langstons and went inside they went upstairs to an Empty bedroom and Langston put Lexy to sleep and she fell rite to sleep

Langston: shes asleep looks like we gets some alone time

Markko started kissing her and Blair comes down stairs

Blair: dont mind me

Langston and Markko went upstairs and got dressed for bed and fell asleep till morning


	11. Chapter 11

a month later it was still summer and Langston was at a photoshoot and then her and Markko were walking around town and she crossed the road alone and a car hit Langston and she was unconcious and Markko ran to her and the person in the car got out

Person: im so sorry i didnt see her

Markko: just call an ambulance

the person called 9 1 1

Operator: werhats your emergency

Person: i didnt see this person and i hit her shes unconcious on the ground

Operator: help is on the way

they hung up 5 minutes later the ambulance was their they picked her up and put her on the streacher and they went to the hospital and Markko got in the limo and went home with her stuff and everyone was in the living room

Starr: wheres Lang

Markko: she got hit by a car shes on her way to the hospital

Adriana: my sister i have to call my mom

Markko: well do it in the car grab Lexy

Kelly: i will

Kelly went and grabbed Lexy and they got in the limo at the hospital they were doing test on her

in the Limo Adriana called Dorian and she answered

Dorian: hello

Adriana: mom i need tell you that Langston got hit by a car shes in the hospital were on our way to the hospital now

Dorian: thanks for telling me

Adriana: yup

at the hospital they just got there and the docter came out

Docter: family of Langston Lord Cramer she is going to make a full recovery you can see her do not stress her when she wakes up or she can fall in a coma she has IVs and machines connected to her so be careful i think she broke her ancle her right foot but only 3 at a time

Kelly Starr and Cole went in first

Dorian: boys

Jack: ya aunt Dorian

Dorian: i have to go back to LA you cousins in the hospital

Jack: i will tell Addie

Dorian: thanks

Dorian left and went ot the Airport and got on her private jet they lifted off and 3 hours later they were in LA and Dorian got off the plane and got in a car and went to the hospital as soon as she got in the hospital with her bags and went to the front desk

Dorian: what room is Langston Lord Cramer in

Nurse: room 100

Dorian: thanks Dorian went past the desk and went in the waiting room and saw Markko, Adriana, Blair and Todd

Kelly,Starr and Cole walk out

Starr: she is adorable when she is asleep

Adriana, Todd and Blair went back and saw her asleep Blair was about to crythey didnt want to wake her up then they walked back out to the waiting room

Markko and Dorian went back to her room and she was still asleep and 20 minutes lter she started to wake up

Dorian: sweetie re you awake

Langston: mmmmmm

Markko sits on the bed and Langston flutters her eyes open and sits up and Markko hugs Langston tight

Markko: babe its fine im here and im not going anywhere

Langston lays back down

Langston: Markko what happened

Markko: Lang you got hit by a car when we were shopping this afternoon

Langston: okay

Markko: i love you

Markko kisses Langston

Langston: i love you to

Langston sits up and saw her mom sitting in the chair

Langston: mom

Dorian gets up from the chair and sits on the bed

Dorian: hey sweetheart how you feeling

Langston: alot better me and Markko are getting married next week

Dorian: i came just in time

Langston: yup who called you and told you i was in the hospital

Dorian: your sister

Langston: ya that would be her

Markko: and we might be postponeing our wedding

Langston: why

Markko: the docter said your ancle might be broken

Langston: what

the docter comes in

Docter: Langston your ancle is not broken you can leave in the morning

Langston: thanks

Langston fell back to sleep and didnt wake up untill morning

the next day Langston woke up everyone was at the mansion except Langston and Markko and Langston put her clothes on and Langston got up off the hospital bed and the docter came in and took the IVs off and Markko gave Langston her purse and called the driver then they walked out and got in the car when she got in the car her agent called her phone

Langston: hello

Ally: Langston you Starr and markko have award show tonight and are okay from your accident yesterday

Langston: ya and we will be ready make sure my whole family sits by us in the front row

Ally: got it but you are singing probly one song tonight so be ready and you got nominated in more than one catagory

Langston: i will bye

they finally got to the mansion ans they went inside everyone was up waiting for them to come in when they got in Lexy ran off the couch to Langston

Lexy: mommy

Langston: hey Lexy Starr we got an award show tonight

Starr: awesome

Langston: babe you to

Markko: darn

Langston: you know you want to

Markko: i know that is why i got the best family ever my girl and my daughter

Langston: and we both love you

Markko kisses Langston and Todd got up

Todd: Langston

Langston: uncle Todd

Langston hugs Todd

Todd: how you feeling

Langston: alot better

and Langston and Markko and Lexy sat on the couch together


	12. Chapter 12

Everone was getting ready everyone got dressed and the boys and Dorian were done first and the girls were doing their hair and make when they got done they went down stair and langston and Starr had the best outfits on and they grabed Lexy and they got her diper bag ready and went in the Limo the whole Family and they drove to the award show they got out of the Limo when they got there they got out of the Limo Markko, Langston and Starr got out last the rest went in with Lexy they were stopped by reporters

Reporter: Langston how does if feel to be nominated

Langston: really good i get to try new things that i have never done

Reporter: so we all heard the duet that you and Starr sing together are you guys going to sing it together

Langston: maybe

Reporter: how long have you 2 been friends

Langston: since we were in diapers we have been together forever she is my cousin and my best friend in the world i would never give her up

Reporter: we cant wait to see Langston what song are you going to sing tonight

Langston: its a suprise you will see later

Langston, Starr and Mrkko walk in and sit down in the front row with their family and it was about to start and the host came out

Host: thank you everyone for coming tonight we only have one singer here tonight hopefully she will sing a couple songs and duet but lets get to it im your host Haily well our first catagory is the hotest hollywood couples look toward the sreen

Voice: Ashley and Brad Lilly and Kyle and the Last but not Least Langston and Markko

Haily: so the winner for Hollywoods hottest couple is Langston and Markko

Langston and Markko walk on stage hand in hand

Haily: wow you guys are the cuttest couple

Langston: thanks

Markko: this is a honnor for both of us

Langston and Markko walk off stage

Haily: give it up for Langston and Markko

Langston and Markko sit down

Haily: alright 3 more awards it could be the same person or different the next catagory the best friend magazine cover Langston and Starr Lilly and taylor or Ally and Abby the winner is Langston and Starr

Langston and Starr walk on stage

Langston: thanks for this award we have been friends since we were little and cousins

Starr: you got that rite i love you Lang

Langston: i love you

they walk off stage and sit down

Haily: last catagory favorite celebrity and the winner is Langston Lord

Langston walks on Stage

Langston: thanks for all the award guys but i could do it without all of my fans but i know i have alot of fans out there watching but all my songs from my break up albul i wrote when i was going through break up when i was in school and i wasnt dating Markko but i had 1 new friends of mine look at them and they fixed them Demi Lovato

Langston walks off stage and Langstons agent came up

Ally: you and Starr dressing room now show time clothes

Langston: alright

Langston went to get Starr

Langston: Starr dressing rooms now we have to get changed for show time but you and me together are last

Starr: alright

Langston and Starr ran down stairs to the dressing room and Langston got dressed in her first outfit and got on the stage lift and the stage was cleared off and Langston Agent gave her the microphone and Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez came in

Selena and Demi: rock the stage you 2 we will be out there watching

they walked out

Annoncer: give it up for Langston Lord

they brought Langston up on the stage lift

Langston: this is called Here We Go Again

music starts

I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone we are through  
'Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
'Cause I break down  
Every time you come around  
(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)  
So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're fallin' together  
You think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again  
You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane  
Everytime that you look at me  
You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye  
But it's no use  
Can't be with or without you  
(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)  
So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're fallin' together  
You think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again  
And again and again and again  
I throw all your stuff away  
And then I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart  
(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)  
So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're fallin' together  
You think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go  
Here we go again  
Here we go again  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Again and again and again and again

everyone cheers

Langston: alright i will be rite back out then i will sing another

Langston get on the stage lift and she goes down to her dressing room and she changes in her next outfit change and she goes back on the stage lift and gets on the stage

Langston: this song is called Get Back

music starts

Don't walk away like you always do, this time.  
Baby, you're the only thing that's been on my mind.  
Ever since you left, I've been a mess  
(You won't answer your phone)  
I'll say it once, then I'll leave you alone  
But I gotta let you know  
I wanna get back  
To the old days  
when the phone would ring  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh hold me  
Oh kiss me like you mean it  
Like you miss me,  
'cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back  
Get back with you  
ayaaa...  
don't look at me that way, I see it in your eyes.  
Don't worry about me, I've been fine  
I'm not gonna lie, I've been a mess  
Since you've left  
Everytime I see you, it gets more and more intense.  
I wanna get back  
To the old days  
when the phone would ring  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh hold me,  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me,  
'cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back  
Get back with you  
You were the only one I wanted  
You were the first one I fell for  
You're the only one that I'm in need of  
And I don't want to be lonely anymore  
I wanna get back  
To the old days  
when the phone would ring  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to,  
Oh hold me  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
'Cause you know you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back, with you  
(Get back!) Get Back!  
(Get back!) Get Back!  
(Get back!) Get Back!  
(Get back!) Get Back!  
Oh hold me,  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
'cause I know that you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back  
I wanna get back  
get back  
Get back  
Get back  
Get back!  
yaooo!

Langston: i will be rite back when i get back my best friend will be with me

Langston gets on the lift and they take her down stairs and she gets changed and Starr and Langston both get on a lift

Langston: this is a duet that me and Starr sing together called One and the Same

music starts

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La, La, La, La, La  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La, La, La, La, La  
[Langston]  
You come from here,  
I come from there.  
_[Starr]_  
You rock out in your room,  
I rock a world premiere.

[Langston]

We're more alike than  
Anybody could ever tell  
(ever tell)  
_[Starr]_  
Friday, we're cool,  
Monday, we're freaks.  
_[Langston]_  
Sometimes we rule,  
Sometimes we can't even speak.  
_[Starr]_  
But we kick it off,  
Let loose, and LOL  
(LOL)  
_[Langston]_  
It may seem cliche  
For me to wanna say that your not alone  
(that your not alone)  
_[Starr]_  
And you can call me uncool  
But it's a simple fact i got your back  
_[Langston]_  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
_[Both:]_  
'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary.  
You and me the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're one and the same!  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La, La, La, La, La  
_[Starr]_  
I'm kinda like you,  
Your kinda like me.  
_[Langston]_  
We write the same song  
In a different key  
_[Both:]_  
It's got a rhythm, you and me  
Can get along  
(get along)  
_[Langston]_  
And it may seem cliche  
For me to wanna say  
That your not alone  
(here I go again)  
_[Starr]_  
And you can call me uncool  
But it's a simple fact  
I still got your back (yeah)  
(I still got you're back)  
_[Both:]_  
'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary  
You and me the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene,  
We're one and the same!  
_[Starr]_ (yeah, yeah)  
_[Langston]_  
Cause we're one and the same...  
_[Starr]_  
We're anything but ordinary  
_[Langston]_  
One and the same...  
_[Starr]_  
We're something more than momentary!  
_[Langston]_  
Cause we're one..  
_[Starr]_  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
_[Langston]_  
Cause we're one..  
_[Starr]_  
Were anything but ordinary  
[Both]  
You and me the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
Ohh,  
You and me the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene,  
We're one and the same!  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La, La, La, La, La  
Hey! Hey! Hey!

everyone cheers and they get on the lift and in their dressing rooms and gets changed and then they go up stairs with everyone with all their stuff as soon as they walked outside Markko was with Langston everyone was waiting for them 3 in the limo but the paperatzi and the reporters

Paperatzzi: when is the wedding

Langston: none of your business now get out of our way

Langston, Starr and Markko ran to the Limo and they went home as soon as they got home they all went inside and went to sleep untill morning


	13. Chapter 13

the next day everyone woke up and got dressed and did their hair and make up and Langston and Markko grabbed their stuff and walked out of their room everyone did and went and ate and they Langston grabbed Lexy and they all got in the car and headed to the studio as soon as they got to the studio they all went inside and they rushed Langston and Markko to hair and make up and then wardrobe as soon as they were finished they got infront of the camera

Director: Langston Markko dont forget this is scene 1 your in school at your lockers

Langston: got it

Director: take 1

Markko: hey Lex

Langston: hey Brad

Markko: i was wondering if you

Langston: Brad just kiss me

Brad kissed Lex

Langston: Brad that was awesome

Markko: you got that rite so what do you say we skip school and go to the beach

Langston: Brad i would but i cant my mom will kill me

Markko: alright

scene 2

Markko: Lex i never want to let you go

Langston: Brad me niether but our parents hate each other how are we going to stay together

Markko: we can i will make it work trust me

Langston: fine but we only have a month untill graduation

Markko: i know Lex we can do it

Langston: alright Brad i love you

Markko: i love you 2 Lex

scene 3

Markko: Lex i love you so how are you going to get rid of that body gard

Langston: i dont know Brad he follows me everywhere

Markko: we can be together forever

Langston: i got it after graduation we can move in togther

Markko: perfect Lex i love you

Langston: i love you 2

Markko: well i dont know about you but i hate my life rite now

Langston: me to i want to get out of this school of a prison so we dont hve to hide our love anymore

Markko: dont worry we will soon

Langston: thank goodness

Scene 4

Langston: Brad have you found a place yet

Markko: yes i did Lex i cant wait untill we get to live together

Langston: me either we are going to be together forever and now no one can ruin it

Markko: you got that rite that is why your my girl

Langston: and your my my boy

Markko: i love you

Langston: i love you 2

Brad and Lex kiss

Scene 5

at their new place together

Langston: Brad we are finally together forever

Markko: yes we are Lex we got what we wanted

Langston: and we are out of school

Markko: yup

Langston: we did it Brad

Markko: yes we did Lex

Langston: i love you

Markko: i love you to

Langston: Brad i remember when we first met

Markko: Lex that is when we first became friends

Langston: then thing got closer and we started likeing each other

Markko: then here we are

Langston: Brad i love you alot

Markko: i feel the same way about you Lex

Brad kissed Lex

Director: that was it we finished filming

Langston: thank goodness

Director: Markko Langston you guys are the best actors i have ever had

Langston: thanks

Director: go get changed you 2

Langston: alright

Langston and Markko got changed grabbed their stuff and left and went home and fell asleep untill morning


End file.
